Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7
he WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic. It took on July 14, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 4, 2017. Episode summary Abbey Laith vs Mercedes Martinez NXT’s Abbey Laith promised to “save herself” in the Mae Young Classic, but unfortunately for her, that agenda simply didn’t mesh with Mercedes Martinez, who set her sights on achieving legendary status in the tournament. The Latina Sensation blistered Laith with big chops at the start, but the ballerina-turned-brawler bounced back and showed off some of her dance pedigree when she performed a split while simultaneously delivering a jawbreaker to Martinez. Renowned for her fearlessness, the self-proclaimed “Crown Jewel of NXT” took a huge risk next, leaping from the top rope onto Martinez on the floor. The scintillating plancha leveled Martinez and brought Full Sail University to its feet, and a subsequent German suplex by Laith nearly caused Martinez’s elimination from the tournament. Laith then attempted the Alligator Clutch, the same move that gained her victories in the first two rounds, but Martinez demonstrated her wherewithal by rolling through the hold, slapping Laith in the face and then dropping her with the fisherman buster for the victory. Candice LeRae vs Shayna Baszler Shayna Baszler continues to prove that she’s a bad, bad woman, as she showed in her most malicious display yet in the Quarterfinals at the expense of the ever-popular Candice LeRae. Despite Baszler’s daunting reputation, the daring LeRae fought heroically as she tried to take down The Queen of Spades. She flew through the air with a tope suicida-turned-DDT onto the floor and later, against all odds, trapped Baszler in the Gargano Escape, the submission hold made famous by LeRae’s husband, Johnny Gargano. For a moment, it almost seemed possible that LeRae would force Baszler to submit. The tough-as-nails former UFC fighter didn’t, however, so LeRae ascended the turnbuckles. Baszler gave chase, and though LeRae ripped her off the ropes with Miss LeRae’s Wild Ride, Baszler countered the finishing maneuver mid-air, switching it into a rear-naked choke on LeRae. Piper Niven vs Toni Storm Piper Niven and Toni Storm put their friendship aside as they fought for a chance at the Semifinals, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t take a moment to pay respect to each other’s ability. After an athletic exchange of holds in which both women used neck bridges to avoid being pinned, Scotland’s Niven and Australia’s Storm performed neck bridges simultaneously and then shook hands — a lighthearted moment that preceded a forceful showdown. The next time Storm went to bridge, Niven brought the full brunt of her weight down upon her for a near-fall. Niven also drilled Storm with a Michinoku Driver, a move that helped Niven win previous tournament matches, but Storm amazingly kicked out. Left with no other option, Niven seemed to apologize to Storm before attempting a Vader Bomb off the ropes. The break in concentration might have been what hampered Niven, as Storm managed to scramble to her feet and German suplex the super-heavyweight Niven off the middle turnbuckle. Storm then used every bit of energy she had left to hit a top-rope leg drop for the three-count and move one match closer to the Finals. Kairi Sane vs Dakota Kai The action was fast-paced and unrelenting as Kairi Sane and Dakota Kai, two of NXT’s most highly touted new signees, did battle in the final match of the Quarterfinal Round. From scientific mat wrestling to brutally high-impact strikes, Sane and Kai seemed to match each other move for move. Sane dropped Kai with a spear, and Kai returned fire with one of her trademark, smile-altering big boots. The Pirate Princess soared with forearm smashes, so Kai put Sane down with a big roundhouse kick. Kai then sprinted around the ring to line up her running yakuza kick, but Sane slipped out of the way, rearranged Kai with an Alabama slam and set sail with the Diving Elbow to defeat the double-tough New Zealander and continue her journey in the tournament. With her Mae Young Classic experience over, Kai showed grace in defeat, congratulating Sane, who now prepares for a Semifinal Match against Toni Storm. Results * Singles Match: Mercedes Martinez defeated Abbey Laith in a Quarterfinal Match * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Candice LeRae in a Quarterfinal Match * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Piper Niven in a Quarterfinal Match * Singles Match: Kairi Sane defeated Dakota Kai in a Quarterfinal Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 001_MYC_07142017ej_2845--b6c3b4321ca9a9b0ec3dadd5108d83b6.jpg 002_MAE2_07152017ca_4134--1ce47af7e88e64c86c50316b83e686be.jpg 003_MYC_07142017ej_2892--211f84131c0f61309749b721ab004ae0.jpg 004_MYC_07142017ej_2940--5b81781a7c1c610a68e5d94c05a991df.jpg 005_MAE2_07152017ca_3284--8aadb4e3334118d50361805b45a146b6.jpg 006_MYC_07142017ej_3085--fd8522e28e4ba717c8ea3eacbbce061b.jpg 007_MAE2_07152017ca_4210--16e176e8e8cd811f863f650621973b13.jpg 009_MAE2_07152017ca_3399--f2e37605d7a70b40cd23d05105a6cb7b.jpg 008_MYC_07142017ej_3119--5380db983e9216204953078fc8b447e4.jpg 010_MAE2_07152017ca_3420--208574906faca80a4c889835795293ca.jpg 011_MAE2_07152017ca_3452--99d6fe7e16d6619fcf45f154caabb830.jpg 012_MYC_07142017ej_3369--955c79d071bc05a011af1a5dfaf485f1.jpg 013_MYC_07142017ej_3428--040009a6c1557caeb4632e56e7dfc51b.jpg 014_MAE2_07152017ca_169--3b740e3068883d9ff8d63aa06ce43baf.jpg 015_MAE2_07152017ca_181--5e40451ff0a179c418b8d0e9146cc918.jpg 016_MYC_07142017ej_3503--a279416da05634edcdbd9963609b0941.jpg 017_MAE2_07152017ca_252--803b3418fa7f796ffa50c6064edd58b7.jpg 018_MYC_07142017ej_3641--1c86a82d0a2927e2a70a90280d039d2d.jpg 019_MYC_07142017ej_3662--f3fc4da219f14f4eb63bb27b6dd74ced.jpg 020_MAE2_07152017ca_393--36e3d85d87ebcf259c127f0c14d33bde.jpg 021_MYC_07142017ej_3725--9c79a8c6cf3ce338d4c04469573a6410.jpg 022_MYC_07142017ej_3778--a22758ee8178292a90fbe61c8a5427da.jpg 023_MAE2_07152017ca_469--7a74a9511c4aa6fd1fcb8ff92ccd37ad.jpg 024_MYC_07142017ej_3844--47b1fe0935896f01d415c5022ed04296.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Abbey Laith Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Candice LeRae Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Piper Niven Category:Toni Storm Category:Kairi Sane Category:Dakota Kai Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lita